Seventeen Going On Eighteen
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: What was Rolfe thinking during the "Sixteen Going On Seventeen" scene? This will tell you. Liesl/Rolfe. Please review!
1. Lovely Liesl

**A/N: I know this pairing may not be very popular, but** **I feel a little sorry for Rolfe. The last scene seems to show Rolfe as a young Nazi who is terrified of the world he has entered and doesn't know what he is doing at all. I think he did care for Liesl, so I wrote what I thought he was thinking during the "Sixteen Going On Seventeen" scene. So enjoy, and please review!**

I waited outside, behind a tree next to a gazebo.

Before long, I heard my name being called.

"Rolfe!"

I stepped out, to see beautiful Liesl, dressed in pink. She ran and threw her arms around me. I'd forgotten how lovely she was. I forgot myself for a moment, only seeing the girl in front of me.

I pulled away, remembering. "No, Liesl, we mustn't."

"Why not, silly?" she asked innocently. Oh, she was so young and fragile. I loved her so much, but I couldn't stay with her, not with my next position.

"I don't know," I bluffed, "It's just that I-"

"Isn't that why you're here, waiting for me?" Liesl asked. I wished I could tell her how much I loved her, but I would hurt her in the long run, if I did.

"Yes, of course." I replied. I took her small hands in mine. "I missed you, Liesl."

"You have?" Liesl exclaimed. "How much?"

"So much, that I even thought of sending you a telegram, just so I could deliver it here."

"Oh, that's a lovely thought!" gasped Liesl. "Why don't you?"

"But I'm here!" I laughed.

Liesl gave me a wide-eyed pleading look. "Please, Rolfe. Send me a telegram. I'll start it for you: Dear Liesl,"

"Dear Liesl," I echoed, hoping not to make it lead her on too much. If my will stays only as strong as it is now, I will only hold out for a moment before my true feelings revealed themselves. "I'd like to be able to tell you how I feel about you, STOP." I said, walking around. "Unfortunately, this wire is already too expensive. Sincerely, Rolfe."

"Sincerely?" asked my beautiful girl, looking disappointed.

"Cordially." I amended.

"Cordially?"

"Affectionately." I finally said, and she hugged me the instant I was near enough. "Will there be any reply?" I questioned into her hair.

Liesl moved back so we could make eye contact. "Dear Rolfe, STOP." She threw her arms around me again. "Don't stop! Your Liesl." She sighed sadly. "I wish we didn't have to wait until someone sends Father a telegram. How do I know when I'll see you again?"

I sighed too. "I could come here by mistake." I offered. "With a telegram for Colonel Schnider! He's here from Berlin-" I cut myself off, horrified at my mistake. "No one's supposed to know he's here! Don't tell your father, now."

"Why not?" asked Liesl. She was still innocent, not knowing of the dark world outside her home.

"Your father's so..." I said, trying to find a polite adjective. "So Austrian."

Liesl laughed. "We're all Austrian."

"But some people think we ought to be German, and they're very mad at those who don't think so." I warned. "They're getting ready to-" I stopped talking. Any more, and my girl would hear I was with them. I couldn't bear her to think me a traitor, not now.

"Let's hope your father doesn't get into trouble." I said finally.

"Don't worry about Father." Liesl said, giving me one of her radiant smiles. "He's a big naval hero. He was even decorated."

"I don't worry about him," I said truthfully, putting one hand on Liesl's. "But I do worry about his daughter."

"Me?" asked Liesl. "Why?"

"Well," I said, trying to work out why I felt a need to protect her. "You're so-"

"What?"

It hit me. She was so innocent. I guessed I'd have to be brutally honest to get her to understand. "Well, you're such a baby!" I laughed.

"I'm sixteen." Liesl pointed out. "What's such a baby about that?"

I smiled at her. "_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on._

_Your life, little girl, is an empty page that men will want to write on."_

"_To write on..." _Liesl echoed.

I began to explain to her. "_You are sixteen, going on seventeen  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Baby, you're on the brink." _I patted her shoulder, and stood up, walking around to face her again.

_You are sixteen going on seventeen,  
Fellows will fall in line.  
Eager young lads and roués and cads  
Will offer you food and wine._

_Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men." _At this point, Liesl tried to kiss me, but I backed away, still scared of leading her on.

_"Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken." _I continued

_You need someone older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you!" _I couldn't help adding it in. Liesl just melted my poker face, and I hated her for it. But I loved her so, too.

She started playing hard to get for a moment, walking away, but then it started to rain. I led her into the gazebo and closed the door. Liesl tapped me on the shoulder, smiling.

"_I am sixteen going on seventeen." _She began.

_"I know that I'm naive." _She took my hand and pulled me further into the gazebo._  
"Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe." _

Never had I seen a more beautiful sight than the lovely Liesl Von Trapp saying to me what I had told her, idolizing me, loving me.

"_I am sixteen, going on seventeen  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those?_

_Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men.  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken." _Even though I wanted her, I couldn't stand not being able to have her, and I knew I would lose her in the end. I tried to move away from her advances, but she dodged.  
_"I need someone older and wiser__  
__Telling me what to do.__  
__You are seventeen going on eighteen.__  
__I'll depend on you."_She nearly fell off the bench she stood on at that moment, but I caught her and then dipped her, as if we were dancing. I kept forgetting myself when I was with Liesl.

We danced around the gazebo, then we jumped into the middle and spun the beautiful girl around, properly dancing with the rain all around us.

Suddenly, it became awkward. We got close, but then less close. I didn't know what to do, but I had to do something. Finally, I pulled Liesl close, then did something I'd always wanted to do.

I kissed my Austrian angel on the lips. Then I ran away, scared I would go too far.

I heard her squeal as I ran away, but I couldn't come back to her. I never would be able to. As I ran, the tears ran down my face, as I knew that soon enough, I would never be able to kiss Liesl Von Trapp again.

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed that, and please review and tell me what you think, even if you hated it.**


	2. Last Scene

**Yeah, I know this was originally going to be a oneshot, but I saw the movie recently, and I really wanted to do the last scene. Again, it's from Rolfe's POV, and I hope you enjoy it. There is still going to be a tiny bit of Liesl/Rolfe, but since he's now a Nazi, think of him as having tried to bury his feelings.**

I shone my torch around the Abbey, still searching for the Von Trapps. I felt some pangs, thinking of how, not very long ago, I'd delivered telegrams to their house and then secretly met with Liesl. Oh, how I enjoyed those moments we spent. But I couldn't think of those now. They were out of line, and I wasn't going to just let them all go.

Not even for the girl I'd once loved. Not even for an angel like her.

I could hear sound, so I waited while the others left. And it paid off. Captain Von Trapp stepped out of his hiding place. I shone my torch. His new wife, the children...Liesl.

The look on her face was most definitely heartbreak...something I'd gone through, even before I'd kissed her that night. "Rolfe, please!" she begged, as I was about to call the lieutenant.

"Wait!" the Captain cried, opening the door. I pulled out my gun He didn't look away as he spoke. "Maria...children..." He motioned, and Maria led the children out. Liesl didn't even give me a second look, helping her little sister...I didn't know her name.

"It's you we want, not them." I said, trying to sound strong, but failing miserably, since I could hear my voice trembling.

"Put that down." Captain Von Trapp ordered, straight.

"Not another move, or I'll...I'll shoot!" I cried.

"You're only a boy." Von Trapp said calmly. "You don't really belong to them."

I wished I could have believed that, but I'd frozen my heart and pushed all feeling away.

"Stay where you are!" I ordered.

"Come away with us." Von Trapp offered.

"Not another step." I warned. My finger tightened on the trigger. One false move, and I was sure I'd do it. "I'll kill you."

"Give that to me, Rolfe."

"Did you hear me?" I forced out. "I'll kill you!"

He continued to walk towards me. I didn't shoot. I couldn't do it.

Suddenly, he was on me. He took the gun away. I let him. What else could I do? I bowed my head, ashamed.

"You'll never be one of them." Von Trapp said quietly. My head jerked back up, angrily. Who was he to tell me that?

"Lieutenant!" I screamed. "They're here!"

**That's it. I won't be putting any more here, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave one last review.**


End file.
